


Грехопадение рыб

by chipsaestrella



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella





	Грехопадение рыб

Когда рыба приплыла из моря к берегу, Амисто-ска сказал ей:  
\- Ты рыба.  
И она вышла на берег и сказала ему:  
\- Ты Амисто-ска.  
Так были наречены имена первым существам на берегу.

Кроме берега были море и горы.  
Рыба могла выйти на берег, но не могла подняться в горы: там не хватало ей воздуха.  
Амисто-ска поднимался в горы до самых облаков; там видел он птиц и нарек их "птицы": так поименовал первых существ в горах. Но птицы говорить еще не умели, и в горах у Амисто-ска не было имени. А в море Амисто-ска плавать не мог, утонул бы.

Есть те, кто думает, что Амисто-ска был богом, а рыба - рыбой: такие не правы.  
Есть те, кто думает, что Амисто-ска был человеком, а рыба - богиней: такие не правы тоже.  
Правда в том, что Амисто-ска был Амисто-ска, а рыба была рыба.  
Они встретились на берегу и полюбили друг друга, потому что любовь была уже тогда.  
Любовь всегда была.

Так жили они на берегу, потому что рыба не могла жить в горах, а Амисто-ска не умел жить в море.  
Жили они в домике из листьев растения нак (так звал его Амисто-ска, и рыба с ним соглашалась).

Потом пришли птицы и великаны. У них была война.  
Откуда они пришли?  
Птицы были почти всегда, но жили они в горах и говорить сначала не умели.  
Великаны были позже, но они явились в горы с неба, потому что прогнал их бог Микасато-да из-за разбитого ими грозового облака (эту историю расскажу я вам в новолунье, когда боги не гневаются на людей).  
Великаны говорить умели, но птиц они никак не называли, потому что сразу начали убивать их: нужно было великанам где-то жить, и они решили занять горы, а птиц уничтожить.  
Но птицы тоже хотели жить, и они сначала выгнали великанов на берег, а потом спустились сами, чтобы убить их всех.  
Так великаны и птицы пришли к дому Амисто-ска и рыбы.

В тот день Амисто-ска ушел на охоту, и рыба была дома одна. Она варила еду, когда в дверь постучала раненная птица.  
\- Помоги мне, - сказала птица (тогда птицы уже умели говорить), - а я за это научу тебя дышать в горах.  
\- Заходи в мой дом, - сказала рыба, - будь моим гостем.  
Птица вошла, и рыба перевязала ей раны, и уложила ее в постель.  
\- Отдыхай, - сказала рыба, - пока ты гость в моем доме, никто не посмеет навредить тебе.  
Так был создан закон гостеприимства.

Когда птица спала, а рыба варила еду, пришел один из великанов к дому рыбы и Амисто-ска и сказал:  
\- Здесь спит мой враг. Я должен его убить.  
Вышла тогда рыба к великану посмотрела на него и поняла, что любит его.  
"Амисто-ска на охоте и не узнает ничего, а птицу мне не жалко", - так подумала рыба, а сказала так:  
\- Входи и убей своего врага. И позволь мне помочь тебе.  
Великан вошел в дом Амисто-ска, и они с рыбой убили птицу, и рыба запекла ее мясо на ужин.  
Так закон гостеприимства был впервые нарушен.

Вечером пришел Амисто-ска, принес убитую дичь и обнаружил пустой дом и кости птицы в очаге.  
Тогда пошел он на берег, набрал глины, обмазал ею кости и сделал глиняную птицу.  
\- Говори, - приказал Амисто-ска, и глиняная птица рассказала ему все, как было.  
\- Хочешь ли ты отомстить? - спросил Амисто-ска у глиняной птицы.  
\- Нет, сказала она, - не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал мне мужем, а я тебе женой, пусть даже мы не любим друг друга. Но раз ради любви предают, не лучше ли без нее?  
\- Воистину так, - сказал Амисто-ска, - но хочу я проклясть рыбу, потому что она обманула меня.  
И Амисто-ска проклял рыбу, и она стала задыхаться на берегу.  
\- Брось меня в море, возлюбленный мой, - сказала она великану, - я чувствую проклятие Амисто-ска: отныне могу я дышать только воде, и нам не суждено быть вместе. 

И с тех пор рыбы могут жить лишь в море, и там строят они свои города, и никогда не выходят наружу. А Амисто-ска и глиняная птица жили долго и счастливо и родили много детей: и люди пошли от них, и ленивцы, и желтые чайки.  
И с тех пор заповедано людям забыть про любовь и быть уважающими, и добрыми, и нежными, и умными, и страстными, но никогда – любящими.  
Ибо любовь разрушает все, к чему прикоснется.  
Любовь для рыб.


End file.
